


Goldenhand

by Aviss



Series: The Unwilling King [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, King Jaime Lannister, Queen Brienne of Tarth, don't look for much plot, goldenhand the just, old man jaime, this is just fluff, this is so soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: Jaime has finally served his sentence and is time for him to pass on his crown.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: The Unwilling King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596448
Comments: 46
Kudos: 433





	Goldenhand

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr Romance prompts - A Nap.  
> This is just some fluff, I love the idea of Jaime and Brienne being old together, and well, this was the perfect setting for it :)

Brienne entered the room as silently as she could, the sounds of celebration muted once she closed the door. 

In the bed, Jaime snored softly, completely unbothered by the stifling heat of the afternoon sun filtering through the open window, the little breeze that got in making little difference. He liked the sun, he always said, much better than that frozen wasteland of the North. 

Brienne approached the bed and sat on the edge, her hand immediately going to Jaime's silver hair, her fingers combing through the soft strands. Jaime's thin circlet of a crown was on the bedside table, the same simple one he had been wearing for the past twenty-five years and which he would, finally, be allowed to put down.

"Jaime," she called him, her hand moving from his hair to his shoulder to shake him a bit. He made a sound of displeasure but didn't wake. "Jaime, wake up."

He didn't open his eyes but his smile was all she needed to know he was awake now. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his, a quick peck to the lips which made his smile widen. Brienne pulled back and just stared at him, then traced his features with the tip of her fingers, moving down from his lined forehead and the bumpy nose. She felt it twitch under her fingers and chuckled a bit, continuing her exploration down to his mouth, which parted when she touched his lips, Jaime captured her finger with his teeth and opened his eyes. They were still the same, green and sharp and intelligent. It didn't matter that all his hair and beard had turned white now, or that his face had lines and grooves, he was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen. 

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice rough with sleep, releasing her finger and taking her hand in his, pressing a soft kiss to her palm. 

"Time for you to wake up, old man," she teased him. "You take more naps than your grandchildren."

Jaime laughed. "I need my beauty sleep."

The truth was the years had finally caught up with him, Jaime was getting closer to his seventy name day and his energy waned every day. His health was as good as it could be expected, but he tired easily and needed help occasionally. And naps, if he was going to get through the day, he needed to sleep. 

They had had long discussions and arguments about it, and it was finally time for him to step down. They had been blessed with four daughters, and though many had commented on the lack of sons, Jaime had been more than happy with each birth, had amended the laws so it was now the norm for the firstborn to inherit, regardless of their gender. 

' _I'm King and my word is law'_ had become one of his favourite sayings, though he had never used the power for himself. He had changed unfair laws and pestered his wife and children with silly proclamations, and his friends as well, but Jaime had been the best King the realm had had in a long time, had never lost sight of the promise he made to Bran Stark, even when he disappeared again beyond the broken Wall. 

He had served his sentence, and now, the realm would get the Queen they had educated Alysse to be.

"Come on, get up, Alysse and Aemon have already arrived with the children, the entire realm is waiting for you."

"Did they bring the dragons?" 

"Yes, Dany and Drogon are also here."

Jaime sat up on the bed slowly. "Is it today, then?" 

"Yes."

He smiled and leaned for a kiss, this time she pressed hard against him, open-mouthed and familiar. They had kissed a million times in the past twenty-five years, and they would kiss another million before she allowed the Stranger to take him from her. 

"What are we going to do now?" he asked when they pulled back. 

"We're going to Tarth, we'll move into one of the cottages by the cove, just the two of us, and do nothing all day long." She smiled at the image, she had missed Tarth, their duties had not allowed for travel, not even when Brienne had been officially appointed as Evenstar after her father's passing of old age. 

Pod had been made Hand of the King after Selwyn, something he had been trained for by Selwyn and Olenna before their passing. He would be keeping the title for Alysse, who adored her uncle Pod, no need to change something that worked.

"Sounds delightful," Jaime said, dreamily. 

It did, for about a sennight, and then they would be climbing the walls and driving each other insane, she was certain of it. Neither of them were used to inactivity, and there was only so much energy people their age could spend in bed, though she was certain they were going to try. Even after all that time they still desired each other, something that never failed to shock Brienne, though they rarely had energy for more than kisses.

They could spend time with Joanna and little Pod in Evenfall once they tired of the cottage, and if Jaime was feeling alright, they could travel to the Rock and visit Cat and Tysha. They might even try going to Winterfell, where Jaime was welcome again, though since Tyrion's passing it was a sad journey.

She helped Jaime stand from the bed and put on his rich crimson and azure doublet, the circlet shining golden on top of his head. "I'm not going to miss this thing," he said, offering his arm to Brienne. "And you know, you'll still be my Queen."

"I know," she said because it was the one constant during these past years. Jaime didn't want to be King, but he loved calling her his Queen. 

Not everything had been beautiful and soft, the Kingdoms had been mainly peaceful, with little in the way of uprisings since the last wars had left scars too deep to be easily healed. There had been a succession fight when Olenna Tyrell had passed away, one easily resolved because the old cunning woman had appointed an heir herself and Pod had suddenly found himself the new Lord of Highgarden. He had taken it from some minor Tyrell relatives with the might of the Crown behind him, Olenna must have been laughing from beyond the grave. 

They had their fights as well, the worst, which had almost made Brienne go back to Tarth and meant they hadn't spoken to each other for a moon, had been for something she couldn't even remember anymore shortly after the twins were born. There had been other fights after that, but they had made a point to never go to bed angry with each other. 

They had survived and they were still together, and they still had some time ahead of them. 

They arrived at the throne room, filled with people who had despised the Kingslayer but loved King Jaime, their four daughters standing next to the throne. The people parted and they walked slowly to sit on the throne for the last time, the noise surrounding them until she could hear individual words in the cheer. 

With a laugh, Brienne grabbed his right hand and lifted, repeating the same words everyone was saying. 

_Goldenhand the Just._

At the end of the night, once the crown was on Alysse's head, Jaime also left his golden hand behind. 

"Jaime," he said that night, pressing his lips to Brienne's before slipping into bed. "my name is Jaime."


End file.
